An iAnna Christmas Preview
by iAnna-n-Gypsy
Summary: Wanna be a part of the action of torturing the cast? Will Davy eat all of the Christmas cookies before Santa arrives? Will Barbossa ever be reunited with Jub Jub? Click here to see what's happening with iAnna at Christmas time!


AnaMaria: All right. You may or may not have heard of our parody webshow, iAnna...If you haven't, then just go to our profile and read the freakin' story!!! And secondly...

Gypsy: Is secondly even a _word?_

AnaMaria: Yes, I'm pretty sure. My teachers say it alot.

Gypsy: Your teachers are morons!!!

AnaMaria: Well, just have faith in me for once and let me explain this to the audience...Secondly, if you've never heard of iAnna, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS???

Gypsy: Our webshow is about the POTC cast (Elizabeth, Will, Jack, Norry, including Arabella Smith and Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III) as junior-highers...

AnaMaria: Junior Highers are not a word!!!...I don't even know what text to put that in. SINCE WHEN DO YOU GET TO MAKE UP WORDS AND I DON'T?!?!?!

Gypsy: I never said 'secondly' didn't exist!

AnaMaria: Yes you did.

Gypsy: If you were smart like some of the readers, you would just scroll up the page and see exactly what I said...I called you and your teachers morons...

AnaMaria: I'm not a moron and!...(bows head; mumbles) Yeaaaaaah, my teachers don't know crap.

Gypsy: (rolls eyes) You swear too much. Also, the rest of the cast are being teachers, with _Lord Cutler Beckett_ as the obsessive principal and Davy has to dissect his own family on daily basis. Captain Teague, too!

AnaMaria: Sooooooooo, we are writing the Christmas Episode this weekend on an un-supervised sleepover...(voiceover: I'm scared, she tries to murder me _with_ adults around!)

Gypsy: (nods dazedly) I love her family...

AnaMaria: So, this is just a taste/preview of what iAnna is about.

Gypsy: Just the basics, moronic events, pointless arguments, the show is run by crack and marijuana-(takes ice cube from soda and puts down the back of Anna's turtleneck) and...

AnaMaria: (drops butterfinger cocoa) COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD! (looks down at lap) Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Back; Freezing! Waist; Burning! Middle!!!...Actually pleasant!

Gypsy: I'll take care of that. I'll warm you right up.

AnaMaria: I DON'T WANNA BE WARM! I just want-!

((Anna explodes in yellow explosion leaving scorch marks on her bed))

Gypsy: (Sets her 'magic remote' on bed and picks up keyboard again) The point of this is that we need FANGIRLS and FANBOYS of any sort for our Christmas Episode! Ideas would be nice too. We're writing a basic iAnna Christmas and a separate _Flying Dutchman _Christmas! Just fill out the form below in a review.

And if you know any Davy Jones fangirls or if you ARE one, we need a DJ fangirl for a skit.

**Form for review:**

Who would you like to be a fangirl/boy of:

If Hadras of the Flying Dutchman got tangled up in Christmas lights, what would _you_ do? (See Flying Dutchman gallery on our profile):

Any hilarious ideas or skits you may have for Christmas or future iAnna episodes?:

What do you think of iAnna so far if you've read it? (just curious):

Who would you like to see play Santa Clause?

Other random stuff or comments you wanna add:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Other:

Are you getting really annoyed by that now?

What would you do if Davy Jones married a box of doughnuts? (Once again, we're just curious!)

And if Barbossa dressed an apple up for Christmas? What do you think? Have any ideas for that?:

Who should Gypsy blow up with her special magic 'boom boom' remote???:

* * *

Okay, it's me, Gypsy, who wrote this. Don't know if you know this, but majority of iAnna is improve Anna and I do over the phone and at her house. I kinda had to do this by myself...So if you don't like it and put your name in the review...I'll blow you up!!!


End file.
